Pica
Pica (in Japanese: ピーカ Pīka) is one of the top three executives and leader of the Donquixote Pirates' Pica Army. He occupies the Spade seat of the Donquixote Family and is the leader of the crew's Pica Army subdivision. He's one of the major antagonists of the Dressrosa arc. He was voiced by Yūji Mitsuya. Personality Pica seems to be a quiet individual, likely due to his surprisingly high pitched voice for his size. He is extremely sensitive about his voice, and in the event he does speak and is laughed at, he gets extremely upset, going as far as to brutally murder people for it. He is very loyal to Doflamingo, as he abandoned his battle with Zoro to protect Doflamingo after the Shichibukai's string puppet was decapitated by Kyros. He also considers his crew as his family, as he set out personally to seek out the enemies who threaten their safety. However, as seen when Machvise ran from Pica's large scale attack after Luffy angered the latter, there are times where his anger gets the better of him and he may neglect the safety of his family. He believes strongly in his ability, saying that he alone will be enough to defeat the enemies in Dressrosa and prevent them from getting to Doflamingo. He openly said that three or three hundred people makes no difference to him. Powers and Abilities Pica is powerful enough to occupy the Spade seat in the top tier of Doflamingo's crew, giving him command over a broad subdivision of the crew. Pica, along with Trebol and Diamante, was able to defeat the entire army of Dressrosa. Viola also expressed worry at multiple instances regarding the interference of Pica in Luffy, Zoro, and Viola's entering of the royal palace, so it can be assumed that Pica is rather powerful. Pica even stated he alone will be enough for the Straw Hats and Coliseum fighters. Devil Fruit Pica ate the Ishi Ishi no Mi. He was seen emerging from a stone wall at the rampart tower B-1 of the Dressrosa royal palace, looking as if he were made of or covered in the stone itself, giving him a golem-like appearance. While in this form, he becomes nearly giant-sized, dwarfing Luffy, Zoro, and Viola. According to Viola, he is not merely a "stone man", but instead a "stone assimilation man", allowing him to absorb and manipulate all of the stone he makes contact with. In areas composed entirely of stone, such as the Dressrosa royal palace, he has absolute control over the environment, making him a formidable opponent. As the entire Dressrosa island is laid on stone, he can even shift the entire island's geography around and become a golem of tremendous proportions. Pica uses an unnamed giant katana suiting his own size with an oval shaped tsuba. He is first seen using his sword in an attempt to cut down Luffy and Ucy, but Luffy jumped over it, and Zoro intercepted the second swing. He can also use the stone he assimilated to extend his arm's reach to stab at long range. History Past Thirty years ago, a nine year old Pica was part of a group that followed Donquixote Doflamingo after he awakened his Haoshoku Haki. The four young men swore to serve him going as far as killing people who hurt him and even burning down a city for having a uneven road that caused him to trip. Years later, Doflamingo would become a pirate with his followers becoming his top officers of his crew the Donquixote Pirates. Pica was present on the night Doflamingo took over Dressrosa and aided in destroying the royal army after Doflamingo successfully made Riku Dold III a villain in the citizens' eyes. Dressrosa Arc At the palace, Pica was first seen sitting with Diamante and Trebol when Doflamingo gave Diamante the Mera Mera no Mi to hold for the tournament. When Franky attempted to breach the Toy House, Pica heard the commotion through a Den Den Mushi. He later intercepted Luffy, Zoro, and Viola at the rampart tower B-1 by walking out of a stone wall with which he seemingly merged, mysteriously coated in the wall itself. Using his rock-assimilating abilities, Pica attempted to crush the intruders with the palace walls. Luffy and Viola managed to escape while Zoro stayed behind to fight Pica. During the time the toys transformed back into their original forms, Pica apparently left his battle with Zoro. Pica later went the second floor suit room after Doflamingo was decapitated by Kyros. Pica held Doflamingo's body and severed head in his hand as Doflamingo revealed himself to be still alive. It is then revealed that the Doflamingo that was decapitated was only a copy. After the real Doflamingo appeared and fought Luffy in a short battle, Pica threw Luffy, Law, Viola, Kyros, and Riku Dold III out of the palace. When Doflamingo trapped everyone on Dressrosa in his "bird cage", Pica changed the landscape, lowering the royal plateau, raising the SMILE Factory to the surface, and moving the royal palace to the top of the Flower Field, raising it in the process. As the members of the Donquixote Pirates gathered for their strategy concerning the Straw Hats and Issho, Pica volunteered to deal with them. One member giggled at Pica's high-pitched voice, much to his fury. However, Baby 5 shot the member and Pica threw him off the palace. Pica then fused with the stones of Dressrosa, becoming a behemoth stone golem. While looking for Doflamingo's enemies, Luffy laughed at his voice, making him very angry. Pica then threw a punch at Luffy, Zoro, and Law, sending them flying away. While searching for any signs of them, Luffy's group returned with new allies. When Pica attempted to attack Luffy and his allies, Chinjao and Elizabello II attacked Pica together and broke his giant stone hand. Pica attacked with his other arm, causing Luffy's allies to fall back. He then saw Luffy, Zoro, Law, Abullah, Jeet, and Fighting Bull climbing on his arm. Pica regrew the arm that was shattered and prepared to attack Luffy again. Luffy responded by shattering Pica's stone head with Grizzly Magnum. Zoro discovered Pica's real body, which appeared in front of Luffy's group. Pica took out his sword and tried to attack the group riding on the Fighting Bull, but Luffy carried the bull and evaded the sword strike. When Pica attempted to strike again, Zoro intercepted him and initiated another battle with him. As the battle went on, Zoro was able to fight Pica without much difficulty. Pica and Zoro later noticed Robin, Rebecca, and Bartolomeo approaching from the sky with the assistance of beetles. Pica prepared to attack the trio with the stone statue, but Zoro used 1080 Pound Cannon to strike him, halting Pica's attack and injuring him in the process. Zoro then explained to Pica that he is the man who will become the greatest swordsman in the world. Enraged that Zoro's interference allowed Rebecca's group to pass him, Pica charged at Zoro again, declaring that he will not be allowed to leave alive. Very soon, Pica managed to knock away Zoro and take control of the Plateau while there he laughed at Zoro who was shocked at the laugh and insulted, which further enraged him and caused him to form spikes on the plateau but Zoro dodged them. Dellinger caught Pica's attention and scolded him for not remembering the other officers were on the plateau. Eventually, Pica soon formed in front of Rebecca and Kyros who just won against Diamante where he scolded his fallen crewmate before asking them what Dold was to them as they gave their answers. Pica soon started attacking those that fell from battle including Baby 5 for her betrayal until a disgusted Zoro called out to him. Pica told Zoro on how the people of Dressrosa are supporting Dold again when Doflamingo was a great king. As he talked, Pica learned that Dold was on the Old king plateau with Usopp and other targets. Pica inhabited the stone statue again and set off to destroy them all. Upon arriving, Pica went onto taunt Dold for his good nature stating he would die because of it and moved to crush the former king and those present. Just as he was, Zoro (who had been thrown in the sky) coated his swords in Busoshoku Haki and cut his stone armor in half before proceeding to cut the whole statue. Zoro then shouted for Pica to appear as there was nowhere to hide. Pica emerged and stated Zoro hadn't won yet and stated he wouldn't lose if he was clad in Busoshoku Haki. Zoro stated that wouldn't be the case if his haki was stronger. Pica angrily proclaimed that his haki was stronger and Zoro was no match for him before leaping to attack the swordsman. Pica's arrogance proved to be his downfall as Zoro's Busoshoku Haki was shown to be stronger which allowed him to cut him down and defeat him. Zoro told the defeated Pica to stop causing problems for innocent people as the latter was sent crashing to the ground. Following Doflamingo's defeat, the unconscious Pica was later found and arrested by the marines. Gallery Screenshot_2019-01-04-19-23-03.png Screenshot_2019-01-04-19-21-32.png Screenshot_2019-01-04-19-22-21.png Navigation Category:One Piece Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Pirates Category:Male Category:Insecure Category:Enforcer Category:Leader Category:Extravagant Category:Supervillains Category:Imprisoned Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighters Category:TV Show Villains Category:Protective Category:Brutes Category:Minion Category:Wrathful